


A Second Chance

by TheGeniusCallsYou



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling (Once Upon a Time), A Monthly Rumbelling April 2020 (Once Upon a Time), Angst, Because Moe is an idiot, F/M, Fluff, I think it's not smutty yet but they're on the way for it to be, Kisses, Making Out, Post Season 6, Random prompt, Rumple's tie, Tickling, We Accept the Love We Think We Deserve, but he comes around a little bit, rated M because I suck at deciding if something is T or M and I'm a paranoic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeniusCallsYou/pseuds/TheGeniusCallsYou
Summary: "I know we've been over this, but...I've messed it up the first time, so let me do this properly...Belle French, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Again?"Or: Rumplestiltskin what's to do things properly this time around and it includes getting the blessing from his father-in-law in a risky gamble, proposing to Belle and maybe getting something extra from it in the prosses.Based on @a-monthly-rumbelling April's Random Prompt "We accept the love we think we deserve."
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, folks! I'm enjoying these two kissing way too much to let the opportunity go; I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

Rumplestiltskin wiped his sweaty palms on his suit trousers for the fourth time in nearly a minute. He was lucky that it was still early in the morning and nobody could see as the once feared Dark One stood rotted in the place before the flower shop for over twenty minutes, not moving an inch. Well, his right hand did move, or more likely twitched at his side as if it was arguing with the rest of his body if it should open the door or not. 

Really, it was becoming to look rather pathetic. 

If his reputation hadn't already been thrown out of the window by walking around with baby stroller for the past few months, he would be even more embarrassed, but the damage had already been done, and frankly - he couldn't bring himself to care.

What he was about to do was either the stupidest thing in his life - and that said something - or the cleverest. Rumplestiltskin gulped and squared his shoulders, reading himself. He had to do this; it was the only thing left. He already arranged for Gideon to stay with the Nolans tonight, and Mrs Lucas was all too happy to close the dinner earlier when she had learned what he was up to. He just had to enter the Game of Thorns and finish the last piece of his plan. Gold took a deep breath and slowly let it out, then moved to grasp the handle. His actions today could cost him everything, but then he would do anything for his family. With heart bitting wildly in his chest, and with every instinct telling him to turn back and run, he entered the shop.

The bell jingled above his head, and it did nothing but further aggravate his nerves. His fingers twitched at his side, fidgeting with air - in moments like this, he missed the presence of his cane on which he could just curl his hand and pretend all was fine. This time he didn't bring it and without assistance swiftly approached the counter waiting for the florist in the open instead of lurking in the shadows.

"I'm coming!" 

Rumple tensed and readied himself for the upcoming confrontation. Maybe a minute passed, but for him, it felt like hours when he heard heavy footsteps entering the front of the shop. He didn't need to turn around to imagine the look on Moe French's face when the sound of his steps stopped abruptly upon noticing who was in his shop.

"Gold. What the hell do you want?"

"Mr French, how very nice to see you." The larger man circled the counter to place it between himself and Rumplestiltskin. His eyes were suspicious, the stance defensive as he drew himself to his full height trying for an intimidating look, what a shame there was also fear poorly hidden in the florist's gaze.

"I'll ask again: what are you doing here?"

Rumplestiltskin spread his hands to the sides.

"I came to talk."

"And if I don't want to, then what? You'll beat me up with your cane to comply?"

"Do you see it anywhere on my person?" He snarled impatiently, starting to feel already irritated. And the other man had spoken only two sentences to his face. It was boding well. "Anyway, I'm here for Belle."

Something dangerous flashed in the larger's man eyes as he leaned forward on his hands, that were firmly planted on the counter.

"Last time you started a sentence like that, she was under a sleeping curse - what did you do to my daughter, Gold?!"

Rumplestiltskin couldn't help it - he laughed. It was a soft, humourless chuckle rather than a full laugh. The man had a nerve.

"Aside from taking care for our three-months old son - who you haven't seen once I may add - and making amends? Nothing. She's perfectly fine."

A muscle twitched beneath French's eye at the mention of Gideon. It was true, though - he hadn't seen his grandson even once. Belle hadn't mentioned it, but Rumple had seen the longing looks she had been shooting in the direction of the flower shop. Her father hadn't made a move to make amends ever since she had woken up from the sleeping curse. It wasn't the conversation he wanted to have now; the current one was bad as it was, but he could help the side comment.

"If she's fine, then what is that you want to talk about?"

Rumplestiltskin took a deep breath in, hoping he didn't look as nervous as he thought he did. Stilling himself, he looked Belle's father squarely in the eye.

"I want to propose to your daughter, properly this time."

" _I want to propose to your daughter, properly this time."_

Of all the things Moe French thought would come out of the Dark One's mouth, that wasn't the one. Faintly he thought he might be gapping at the other man like a fish, but he couldn't help it. 

"You want to do what?"

He couldn't believe it. What was the other thinking? Surely it must have been a trick, what else. The Dark One shuffled his feet awkwardly. He looked nervous. Not angry, but nervous. 

"I want to propose to Belle."

"You're already married, she's back to wearing her ring. I can't even muster why, but she does."

"Which part of properly you didn't understand?" the other man snapped. 

"And you what? Want my blessing? You didn't ask for it the last time."

Moe was still bitter about it. If Gold had come to him the last time, he would have told him where exactly he could shove his proposal. Yes, he had given Belle away at the wedding, but that was just because she had begged him to do it. He didn't need to subject himself to the miserly that it had been for the second time. "If you had a shred of decency in you, you would have let her go, Gold, but no - you had to trap her with a kid."

Something flashed in the shorter man's eyes. Something feral, and Moe had to steel himself not to flinch away.

"His name's Gideon and his your grandson, like it or not." The Dark One bore his teeth at him, shooting daggers from his eyes in Moe's direction.

"And remind me where were you when he was born?" he snapped back. 

"Well aren't you the Father of the Year material? Your daughter would rather live with a pirate who tried to kill her twice than go to you."

They both were breathing hard, and it was just now, that Moe realised they were both leaning on the counter. He hadn't noticed Gold moving closer. 

"And why was that she needed to be away from you in the first place?!"

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. His eyes winded and for a split second, he thought the other man would grab him and throw over the counter. Cane or no cane, he still had magic. But then his shoulders dropped, and he sighed, pushing himself away from Moe.

"Because, Mr French, I was a fool," The Dark One reached to the inner pocket of his coat and pulled out a curved knife. Moe didn't know his eyes could bulge even more, but they did. "I was wrong." Rumplestiltskin placed the dagger on the counter with hilt directed at Moe, then raised his eyes to French's face. "You can take it and order me to keep away from your daughter if that's what you want, dearie. I don't believe she will be happy with the outcome, though."

Moe looked down at the dagger and gulped. The Dark One's name was mocking him from the blade. His hand twitched in its direction, but he didn't dare to move it any more. Moe didn't have unce of magic in him, but he could tell there was something dark about the thing. Of course, after the situation with that green witch, he knew what the blade meant. Everyone in town did. So why was Rumplestiltskin giving it to him?

"How do I know it's the real one?" he asked with a raspy voice, not tearing away his gaze from the blade. He heard a soft chuckle and looked up.

"You'll have to trust me on that, dearie. Pick it up, and see for yourself."

He felt tempted. Really, he did, and he would succumb to this temptation if something in the other man's stance stopped him. The way he tried for a relaxed and intimidating look as if it didn't matter that the mean to removing his free will laid on the counter like a thing for a sale, but failed. For Moe had finally made sure to look at Rumplestiltskin properly. The ex-imp was acting cool, but it was all it was - an act. There were beads of sweat on his forehead, and a muscle in his jaw was spasming slightly. The way he tried to not look at the dagger but still was, had told Moe everything. 

The blade was real. 

"What do you want me to do with it?"

Rumplestiltskin shrugged his shoulders.

"It may make you feel better to know you can control me if you ever think I'll harm your daughter."

Moe didn't know what to answer. The whole situation felt too bizarre to him all of a sudden. From the moment he saw Gold, he was ready for a fight, but now the man was offering him his freedom for what? A blessing to marry Belle once again? They had a kid - Gideon - for god's sake, the man didn't need to do any of this, to humiliate himself. And yet he did. For his family, he did.

"If you love Belle," he began carefully, feeling as if he was stepping on the ice. " Then why did you hurt her so much?"

Rumplestiltskin didn't answer. Not at first, and Moe was beginning to fear he went too far with this man. Then something changed in his demeanour. All anger and anxiety almost vanished, and what was left almost could pass as regret, remorse even. He didn't look like a scary landlord or feared Dark One, no. He looked like a man—a hurt one at that.

"We accept the love we think we deserve," he began quietly, gazed fixed somewhere near his right shoe. "What I thought was I didn't deserve any of it. Every time she told me she loved me, I couldn't believe it. What I've learned, no - what I've started to accept since Gideon has appeared, it never was about deserving, at least that's what Belle kept saying. We both hurt each other, I did it more than I can ever atone for, but I can still try. We have a chance for a fresh start, and I'll do anything for it to work." He had finally looked up from his shoes; his eyes were a little moistly, but sure, no trace of earlier hesitation was left as he met Moe's gaze without mocking."I love Belle; I really do. And I want her to be happy. Her and Gideon. And she would love to have you as a part of the family too." 

Rumplestiltskin exhaled slowly and turned on his heel to exit the flower shop without the second glance, not waiting for any reaction to his speech. He had done it. He had finally done it.

"Gold!" He was almost at the door when he heard French's voice stopping him in his tracks. He was ready to feel the magical pull nested deep inside his soul, that always came with the order given by the dagger. He had closed his eyes in anticipation, but it never happened. With Berly hidden surprise, he reopened his eyes. The words were just that - words, not an order. 

Moe French slowly came to stand before him, and he had to look up to meet the other's eyes. For a moment, the florist didn't say anything as if he tried to read Gold's expression. Rumplestiltskin didn't know if French had found what he was looking for, but then the bigger man exchanged his hand. It held the dagger, wrapped in a cloth so he wouldn't touch the blade with his bare skin.

"You left it on the counter."

Rumple held his breath as he took the dagger from the man and put it back in his inner pocket. He didn't thank him, but he could feel French's eyes watching him closely.

"I don't like you, but in time maybe I'll learn to accept you."

He looked up then and was surprised not to see any ill will on the man's face. 

"That's more than I ask." He nodded and rounded the man to grasp the door handle.

"Gold," really, he just wanted to get out of here, before his legs would give up. "If you- I mean if you want some flowers for the proposal? It's on the house."

He smiled then—a small smile, barely a curl of the right corner of his mouth, but still a smile. 

"That would be lovely, Mr French. A bouquet of red roses delivered to my shop around five p.m. would be ideal."

"Right, then."

"Good day, Mr French."

Rumplestiltskin left the florist feeling lightheaded. This whole plan could have backfired at him so quickly that he couldn't believe it ended so smoothly. Well, he hoped not to have to leave his dagger behind, but the gambit did pay off. He quickly made his way to the parked Cadillac, and once seated, he rested his head on the steering wheel, letting out a long, shaky breath. The worst part was over. Rumplestiltskin waited two minutes for his racing heart to calm down, then he twisted to the side and opened the glove compartment. His fingers found what he was looking for without a problem. Taking it out, and holding it in front of him in both of his hands, he could feel a small smile spreading on his face. He popped the lid of the blue velvet box to run his thumb over the cold metal band, his smile widening. There was a feeling of calm and warmth spreading all over his body. Happiness. That what is was.

Rumplestiltskin removed the dagger from his inner pocket and put it in the glove compartment, shutting it firmly. With a small smile still present, he placed the velvet box in his jacket where the blade was previously hidden. He drove to the shop, feeling the weight of the ring over his heart.

*****

Belle didn't know what to expect when Rumple suggested the idea of a night out for both of them. She was reluctant at first, still afraid to let Gideon out of her sight for more than a couple of hours. Leaving him at Nolans' was a big step, considering that sometimes, even knowing he was safe with Rumple, she still felt anxious. Not that it was in any way her husband's fault, no. Rumplestiltskin had been a wonderful father for all those months, and she could see he was really trying for the things to work out between the two of them. 

She was trying too. Belle knew now that she wasn't blameless in the mess what had come out of their relationship. She had been too naive, too eager to see the world in black and white to stop and see the world from Rumple's perspective. Belle had promised him forever once, and loving him no matter good or bad because she had known who he was. Somewhere along the way, she had lost herself and stubbornly insisted on whitewashing the man she had fallen in love with, changing him into someone he was not. Yes, he had hurt her a lot, but she had done the same to him, even if he insisted otherwise. 

Now, slowly step by step, they were learning to love one another anew once again, even if they both never really had stopped. It was a bumpy road, but with Gideon, they got a second chance, and they were both determined not to mess it up ever again. Three days after their son had been back in their lives, they had sat down and talked openly for the first time ever and promised one another not to hold anything back. Mostly it worked, but Rumple was still Rumple, full of insecurities and fears, and Belle knew it would take more than three months for him to let go of his old habits, and she would stand beside him no matter what. She was done with running herself. 

As she looked at him now, Belle could tell he was slightly nervous with the way his fingers kept fidgeting with the ketchup bottle or darting to curl around the wine glass without lifting it to his lips. She bit down slightly on her bottom lip while watching him. He looked very dashing today. He always was dressed immaculately, but today it seemed he made an extra effort - Belle was quite sure she hadn't seen him wearing the light blue shirt since their wedding. The suit was new, of that she was sure as it was light grey and she had never seen him wearing anything other than darker colours. The whole look suited him, and Belle hoped he would wear it more often after today. She also hoped to pull him over the table by his navy tie and kiss him, but that would have to wait till later. 

"Rumple, is everything ok?"

"Sorry, what?" His startled eyes turned to meet her calm ones.

Belle smiled up at him and reached over the table to clasp his hand. Both of their hamburgers were almost finished. 

"Is it about leaving Gideon with the Nolans?"

His brow furrowed slightly in what looked like confusion.

"Is something wrong with that?"

"No, no - you just seemed nervous to me over there, that's all."

It took a moment, but his mouth opened slightly in surprise, then he looked down, looking like a child caught with their hand in a cookie jar. When he looked back at her, mischievous sparkles were dancing in his eyes, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry for that, sweetheart."

He retreated his hand a little bit only to thread his fingers threw hers. He moved his thumb slowly back and forth across her palm, and Belle couldn't help but smile at the small gesture.

"I went to see your father." He finally said.

"Is he still breathing?" She asked while crocking her head playfully to the side. She had guessed as much for there was only one place Rumplestiltskin could get a bunch of roses, but somehow she knew there was more to the story. Her husband looked at her, trying to look offended at the suggestion but failing.

"Not from the lack of trying."

"Rumple."

He grinned then, the smile making him look even more dashing, and Belle could feel a sudden tightness in her lower belly at the sight. She had to chide herself. It wasn't time nor place, but she couldn't help her body's reaction, Ruple looked just too good for his own good.

The boyish grin slowly disappeared from his face, and he looked slightly nervous again. Rumplestilskin looked down to their joined hands.

"I went to talk to him, actually." 

"Really? About what?"

He didn't answer, not at first. Belle watched him closely, patiently waiting for his replay. If he needed time, she would give it to him. 

"I - " He licked his lips nervously, then squeezed her hand lightly. " I needed to ask him something—permission of sorts if you can call it that."

She furrowed her brow in confusion and leaned towards him, searching his face. He was still looking at their joined hands.

"Permission for what?"

The left corner of his mouth lifted slightly in a small, fond smile. Rumplestiltskin's eyes narrowed lightly with it, and then he had finally looked towards her. There was so much adoration in his gaze that all her thoughts had evaporated, and all she could think about was her husband, looking at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in his life.

"I love you, Belle." His voice broke slightly, but he didn't seem to notice. His intense gaze was burning right into her soul. "More than I can ever be able to express. You brought down my walls and brought light into my life that chased away the darkness."

She was faintly aware he was repeating his wedding voes to her. With wildly beating heart, she watched as he freed his hand from hers and stood up, walking around the table to stand in front of her. Without conscious thought, too focused on his movements, she twisted in her seat to face him. Rumplestiltskin didn't waste time and took hold of both her hands, not breaking eye contact.

"I know we've been over this, but..." 

Of all the things she would have thought the evening would bring, seeing Rumplestiltskin going down on his knee, holding out a small velvet box in her direction wasn't one of them. She didn't even notice when he pulled it out. 

"I've messed it up the first time, so let me do this properly..." 

She could only watch as he popped the lid open, revealing a small, simple ring. It was a silver band with a faint, golden line running in the middle, but what caught the eye the most was the single red ruby shaped into a rose. There was a sudden tightness in her chest when looking at it, but Belle felt as if her heart might have burst just as she tore her gaze from the ring back to her husband. His eyes were glazed over by tears, but he was smiling, his expression so open and loving, Belle knew it brought tears to her eyes as well. She never wanted anything more than to kiss him right now, but then he opened his mouth to speak, and she couldn't be more mesmerised by how rough and full of emotions his voice sounded.

"Belle French, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Again?"

Tears fell down her cheeks as soon as he finished the question, and she smiled so broadly her face might have split from the effort. There were no words to describe how she just felt and how much she loved the man kneeling in front of her. There was still some space left for her to gently lower herself to the floor on her knees without making Rumple back up. Belle reached forward to cup his face in both of her hands, her thumbs brushing away two tears that had escaped his eyes. 

"Of course, I will, silly." She laughed happily remembering the words he had said to her. Her fingernails scratched the skin on his scalp through his short hair as her right hand wandered to rest on his nape. "I am now, and for all the future yours." 

"Oh, Belle..."

Ruple couped her left hand in his then twisted his head to the side. Squeezing his eyes shut, he planted a heartfelt kiss to her palm and nuzzled her hand with his face breathing in deeply. The feel of his lips on her skin sent shivers down Belle's spine. And just as she couldn't wait to pull his face towards her, he lifted her hand, just so slightly, and sealed his mouth over the inside of her wrist, making her gasp. It wasn't strong, but soft as a feather, yet his eyes were shut so tightly, she could tell he was purring every emotion into the small gesture, making it at that moment more passionate that she could have ever imagined. 

Belle didn't notice when her breathing became more ragged and her cheeks more flushed, but as he slipped the ring just over her wedding band, she couldn't wait any longer. She threw her arms around Rumple's shoulders and kissed him urgently on the lips. He was eager to respond, and it didn't matter they were both kneeling on dinner's floor. Their tongues moved against one another in a perfect dance like two partners on a ballroom floor. She could taste the wine on him, but there was something unmistakably Rumple there, that she would know it was him everywhere. She wondered if he felt the same, she hoped he did. 

Soon they had to break apart for even they had to breathe. Belle looked up at her husband and saw he was smiling like a lunatic. It looked like a weight was lifted from his shoulders and she could have wept again at how free he looked.

Belle lifted her hand to his face, caressing his brow.

"You didn't have to do this, you know? I'm your wife."

"I don't want our marriage built on a proposal with a fake dagger." He bent down and kissed her forehead, lovingly, then smiled softly. "I want a fresh start for us too, not only for Gideon."

"Does it mean a second wedding? A second... Honeymoon?" She asked while worrying her bottom lip with her head cocked slightly to the side. She could feel anticipation building in her belly, especially when she saw the change in Rumple's eyes.

"Sweetheart, I would give you thousands of honeymoons and weddings if that's what you want."

She hugged him close, bringing her lips to his ear. She could feel how he instantly melted in her arms.

"Take me home, Rumple." She whispered, and before she knew, a red smoke engulfed both of them, and she found herself lying on her back on the bed in their bedroom with Rumplestilskin gazing at her, his face inches from her own. 

With a smile, he claimed her lips, and she giggled into his mouth as his hand tickled her side. Her fingers worked on the knot of his tie, quickly unmaking it, and holding tightly at both ends that now hung loosely around his neck. Rumple's right hand moved behind her head, his fingers fisted in her hair as he kissed a trail from her mouth to her jaw to suck gently on the skin just below the mandibular angle, making her wiper. She could feel he was smiling, and she could help but rub against him, making him groan in the process. None of this stopped his left hand as it slowly undid the buttons of her shirt. She couldn't help the shivers that run her body every time he touched her skin after unbuttoning every one of them. Belle could feel him smiling broader into her exposed collarbone, and without warning, he curled his fingers over her bare ribs, tickling her again. 

"I'll get you for that!" She breathed between the giggles as she wriggled beneath him. His hand moved away and lifted himself on his right elbow to look down at her, smiling mischievously.

"I'm counting on that."

Belle pulled at the tie's ends, bringing her husband down and smashing her lips soundly against his. He moved his hands to cup her face, and his thumbs were stroking gently across her closed eyelids, making the heat in her lower belly rise. 

"A thousand Honeymoons, you said?" she asked while trying to catch her breath when they broke apart.

"If that's what you desire." 

"For what I desire, we're both currently overdressed." She breathed out, making Rumple chuckle in response. He moved his head away from her face, and a snap of his fingers was the only warning she got before she felt cold air against her whole skin. 

When Belle opened her eyes fully, the only piece of clothing visible on either of their bodies was a navy blue tie she was still clutching in her hand. Rumple was grinning sheepishly at her, and she could help but girn back. 

"Well then, Mr Gold," she hocked her leg over his hip, pulling him to the side, rolling him over, until she sat straddled across his hips. She tugged at the tie, making him prop himself up on his elbows, then his palms until the moment when his bare chest touched her breasts, brushing against her nipples every time he took a breath. There was a hungry look in his eyes as she bent just so slightly to press more firmly against him, feeling the effect she had on him press between her legs. "Will we start the countdown to that thousand?" 

The kiss that followed was enough for the answer. As was the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed! I would love to hear your thoughts so don't hesitate to put something however short in the box below ;)


End file.
